


'Til Death Us Do Part

by Tish



Series: Diabolical Drabbles [2]
Category: Fake News FPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alas, poor Tad. Finally the chance to be married to Stephen, but no. *sadface*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment

After all the years, all the denials, all the episodes of cannibalism (okay, just the one bit of cannibalism. Poor Bobby, he’ll always be missed.) Tad finally thought this was the moment.

But no, it wasn’t to be. It never was with Stephen. Tad’s humiliation being broadcast all across America, hell, internationally, was something he didn’t think he could live down. But what was the alternative?

Deep down Stephen cared, Tad _knew_ it. One day, he’d _show_ it. Those warm brown eyes would fill with love and devotion. He’d lean forward and Tad would smell Stephen’s intriguing cologne. His voice would soften and whisper in Tad’s ear,

“ **TAD, STOP DAYDREAMING AND FIX THAT SHELF UNDER MY DESK!** ”


	2. The Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What rhymes with final straw?

It was the final straw. 

Tad finally stopped sobbing and crawled out of the boiler room and up to the studio, hammer in one hand, vodka bottle in the other, and a Stephen-shaped hole in his heart.

He smashed at Stephen’s toys, dragging the hammer along to shove them on the floor. Seeing the microwave liberated from BillO, he placed Lady Liberty inside and set it at some randomly high setting.

He didn’t have the heart the wallop the Captain America shield, instead settling upon smashing up the other shelves.

He emptied the bottle, letting it shatter upon the floor before picking up the chainsaw.

Stephen’s scream could be heard all across town.


End file.
